


Extremes Meet

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [14]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: AIMS二位先后受伤住院之后的对话剧。
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939
Kudos: 1





	Extremes Meet

**Author's Note:**

> 截止13话为止的信息，唯阿视角。  
> 2019年12月LOFTER投稿的备份。

刃唯阿醒了过来。  
她用了一点时间确认自己此时此刻的状态。左侧的胳膊大概是骨折了，已经被夹板固定住，全身上下到处都在痛。  
不知道自己究竟昏迷了多长时间。记忆里开始战斗的时候是在傍晚，而现在的窗外充斥着刺眼的日光。太阳已经升到了窗框以上的位置，应该是到正午了，也就是说自己至少睡了半天吗。  
这么一想已经很久没有好好地睡上一觉了。在激烈的战斗中失去意识并不能恢复体力，醒来只觉得更加疲倦。  
虽然很想任由倦意摆布再歇一会，但必须要立刻确认目前的状况然后联系ZAIA。  
手机不知道到哪里去了。她挣扎着坐起身，想要招呼护士的时候，听到了由远及近的脚步声。  
仔细听了一下，她确信这是一位病人，因为听上去极为迟缓，像是拄着拐杖艰难地挪了过来。  
脚步声的主人很快就在门口显出了真身。一头短卷发比平常更加凌乱，骨折的小腿绑着石膏，敞着的病号服领口里到处见得到白色的绷带。  
是不破谏。几天前AIMS作战时受了重创正在医院养伤，原来自己也被送到同一个医院来了吗。  
“不破？！你怎么……”  
“喂刃！连你都住进来了，那AIMS该怎么办，啊？”  
不破没有理会唯阿的提问，他气势汹汹的瞪视一点没有被负伤所削弱。  
唯阿不打算指摘“但AIMS的队长是你才对吧”，她根据经验判断了一下自身的伤势。  
“和你不一样，只是一点轻伤，我想两天左右就能出院了。”  
上臂骨折并不能成为不去工作的理由。  
不破把上身靠在墙边，视线短暂地落在唯阿绑着绷带的肩膀和胳膊上，而后望向窗外。  
“怎么搞的，被humagia干掉了？”  
“不是。”  
“……ZAIA的活吗。”  
“……”  
不破耸了耸肩，露出了“果然如此”的表情。  
“刃你还真是被ZAIA那边寄予厚望了啊。”  
不是的。不是这样的。  
她想起了ZAIA那间昏暗的办公室，以及天津垓桌上总是摆着的一盘国际象棋。  
“不，……我只是那个人的一枚棋子而已。”  
“……”  
病房内陷入了短暂的沉默。

唯阿有一件无论如何都想不明白的事。  
自己本来就是ZAIA派遣过来的顾问，并没有必要掩饰自己一切行动都是为了ZAIA的目的。各为其主这件事本身没有对错之分。但不知道为什么，对于“在不破面前暴露自己背地里的所作所为”，她心里强烈的不安感从未消失。  
不破对自己投来的言语里没有讽刺。就像他那时候说的一样，“我们都在为了自己的目的而战”，他们彼此都尊重着对方的意志。  
这个人是不会说谎的。他的情绪导火索很短，并且根本不会去掩饰它。在面对这样的不破时，唯阿总是会擅自地感觉无地自容，然后就不由自主地说出了真心话来。  
不破谏是被过去的阴影束缚着，自己则被天津垓操控着。说相似也不是没有相似的地方，可这个人出于复仇的战斗至少是为了他自己。  
她想起之前说过不破是“危险的家伙”。事实也确实如此，他见到灭亡迅雷就容易情绪失控，完全不知道什么是高效的战斗方式就只知道一味猛冲，对待精密器械也粗暴得要命。  
但是这个“危险的家伙”比自己到底是可靠和正派太多了。

医院是一个很容易让人去考虑生老病死这些问题的地方。在两个人都没有发话的期间，唯阿盯着点滴瓶，感受着从外界强行向自己一滴一滴地注入的生命力。  
她躺在病床上，设想了一下自己的死。作为战斗在前线的人，总是与生命危险相伴，就算对战斗系统的运用有相当的自信，死本身距离自己也并不遥远。  
所以，她不自觉地就这么说出了口：  
“如果我哪天不在了的话……”  
“——刃。”  
不破提高音量打断了她。  
“你在小看我吗？听好了，我不会让事情变成那样的。当然，前提是我们还没有成为敌人。”  
“……”  
唯阿不知道自己是不是应该道谢。她发现自己说不出口。  
但这个场合下她必须要说些什么，有一种莫名的动力驱使着她要对不破的直率做出回应。  
考虑再三之后，她决定发挥自己的专长。对此时此刻的她来说，想不到比这更为合适的答案了。  
“不破。”  
“啊？”  
“等你出院之后就解除你现在用的武器的认证吧。“  
“怎么现在突然说这个……而且要解除的话你早干什么去了，反正已经不需要了。另外你们ZAIA的武器徒手就能打开，这么大的疏漏你这个技术顾问不想想办法吗？”  
“不需要，因为像你这样用蛮力去掰升级秘钥的家伙这个世界上都不会有第二个了。”  
唯阿自然而然地就反驳了回去。  
这就像是一种条件反射。自从自己替ZAIA卖命的事被发觉之后，和不破之间一直维持着微妙的距离感，像这样的争执很久都没有过了。  
原来还是能够因为AIMS关联的工作像那样争吵的啊。  
刃唯阿突然觉得有一点怀念。  
并不是一切都随着自己所作所为的暴露而改变了。  
也就是说，只要自己还能够作为“AIMS的技术顾问”活动，那么至少在这边一切还能照旧运行下去。说不定不破那句“连你都住进来了那AIMS该怎么办”的责问也是如此，他想表达的是，在自己这个队长暂时回不去的眼下，能带领AIMS的就只有自己了。  
他肯定“ZAIA的刃唯阿”，也依旧信赖着“AIMS的刃唯阿”。

这么想着，刃唯阿的心里稍稍感受到了一点宽慰，同时又从不同的意义上被揪紧了。  
她能预想到自己有不得不做出抉择的一天，并且在不久的将来就会到来。  
——那么至少这个人，至少只有不破谏不要偏离他自己认为正确的轨道。  
她发自心底地这样期望着。

**Author's Note:**

> 设想里是不破拄着拐在走廊里看见唯阿被推进了病房。看到有人说“不破和唯阿两个人都骨折过啊”，最后妄想成了这么一个故事。  
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
